My life is Yours
by Hisuka Uchiha
Summary: To say that Haruno Sakura was angry was an understatement. She was down right furious. The rookie of the year, prince Uchiha Sasuke, was taken. Not by Inopig, or any other fangirls. Uchiha Sasuke was taken by a GUY, the creepy dude, no less. This is a sto


My Life is Yours

_Summary: To say that Haruno Sakura was angry was an understatement. She was down right furious. The rookie of the year, (prince) Uchiha Sasuke, was taken. Not by Ino-pig, or any other fangirls. Uchiha Sasuke was taken by a GUY, the creepy dude, no less. This is a story of what happened. Warning: yaoi, colorful vocabulary, (possibly) lemon/lime/rape, and OC's. XD Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin(you'll find out later. XD), or any songs.

Hisuka: Hey, y'all! I know I haven't updated, but my brain wasn't working for my 1st story. Kept getting new ideas. XD Anyways, enjoy, and no flames. I've gotten sick of them. Although severe critism cough-blackfiredog-cough is welcome. If I have gotten something wrong and I haven't explained it, please notify me. Arigatou.

DISCLAIMER:

Hisuka: I own Naruto as much as Chouji is skinny. So there.

Chouji: Are you implying that I'm FAT?!

Hisuka: No… Whoever said that? –sweatdrop-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Prologue

Kazama Arashi was happy. His first child was to be Uchiha Fugaku's 2nd son's fiancee. Ther was only one problem, though. Arashi knew that the Uchiha were VERY perverted, no matter what class they were. So, he needed a gaurdian for the baby girl.

"Having engagement problems, Master?" a demon with 9 tails called Kyuubi no Youko asked. Arashi sighed.

"Yes, I need a guardian to protect my child. You know, the condition that the Uchiha have?" Arashi moaned.

"I see. Master, you can put ME into the child's body when she arrives. I will make sure that the Uchiha child will not do anything that the girl will not want," Kyuubi offered.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Kyuu-chan," Arashi weakly smiled.

OOO THE BIRTH OOO

"Congratulations, Yondaime-sama. It's a boy," the doctor smiled.

"WOT?! A BOY?!" Arashi practically screamed. The doctor sweatdropped.

"Y-yes, a-a boy. I-is there something t-the matter?" the doctor asked feebly.

"Oh, no. Fugaku-dono will be SO angry! Not to mention that we already signed the contract by blood an can only be reversed by a Death God, which would mean that we would die," Arashi moaned. Kyuubi looked at him sadly.

"Master, the justu... It's already going through the process," Kyuubi cried, as she was being dragged into the baby boy's body.

"Kyuu-chan. When the Uchiha boy does it to the baby, please change his gender to a girl, that way, at least they can have an heir," Arashi pleaded. Kyuubi smiled and nodded before she disappeared. Arashi then remembered," Oh, fuck. Now I remember. The apology for this kind of situation is for the current head of the clan to die. Oh, well." He picked up the baby boy, and wrapped his cloak around him to keep him warm. Then, after giving one last look at his dead wife, he jumped into the midnight air.

OOO UCHIHA ESTATE OOO

Uchiha Fugaku was upset. Very upset. After the head of the Kazama clan gave him the baby boy, he had brang out his katana and sliced his own head off. Fugaku didn't want that. He was ready to forgive Arashi, as he was his best friend, comrade, and rival. Heck, if eiher one of them was a girl, they would have been lovers. Fugaku, after the funeral, had stayed in his room, not eating nor sleeping for a week. During that time, Fugaku had been meditating, talking to Arashi's spirit and the gods for what to do. After a week, he came out, wanting to talk to Uchiha Mikoto, his wife.

"Mikoto. I have decided," Fugaku started to say. Mikoto bowed her head and nodded, silently telling him to keep talking,"The Kazama boy... He shall be named Naruto... But, because he is Sasuke's fiancee, his name will be Naru, you must teach him the feminine arts, and he must wear kimonos. He does not need a henge, seeing as how Arashi looks like a... girl. Now, please check on Naru, please, Mikoto." Mikoto inwardly sighed in relief. Usually, Fugaku would extermitate whoever it was in this situation, but, since it was Arashi's kid, he spared him(thank god). Standing up, Mikoto went to check up on our beloved soon-to-be blonde hero.

OOO 6 Years Later, at the Academy OOO

"Hello, class. Everyone, my name is Iruka. Pleased to meet you, and I hope you will have a wonderful year learning the basic shinobi arts. Please, one at a time, and introduce yourself. Starting with the brunette on the left," Naru's new sensei, Iruka stated.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru," the brunette said casually," Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I hope to be your friends, especially you, Sasuke-kun," a pink haired girl smiled. Naru wanted to retch. Who in their right mind would dye their hair pink?! But Naru wouldn't reguritate the contents of her breakfast. No, it wasn't ladylike. Naru then paid more attention to the other students call out the names.

"M-my name is Hyuuga H-hinata. P-pleased to m-meet you," a pale white and lavender eyes girl stuttered.

"Name's Inuzuka Kiba. This is my dog, Akamaru," a boy with red paint on his face said, petting a white dog who barked happily as if to say," Nice to meet you! My name is Akamaru!"

"Akimichi Chouji. I want to be your friend this year," a fairly chubby(1) boy said, munching on chips.

It was Sasuke's turn," Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Kazama Naru," Naru stated coldly," If you try to hurt Sasuke-sama, or try to take him, I will kill you." Naru's eyes were full of killer's intent. Everybody gulped, except Sakura.

"Who are you to order ME around?" Sakura asked defiantly, and stupidly. Naru stayed silent, "Ha, so you don't know. So then why do you talk as if you are Sasuke-kun's bodyguard or something?" Faster than the speed of light, Naru was right behind Sakura, with the concealed katana in her kimono centimeters away from Sakura's neck.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am Sasuke-sama's bodyguard. I am the level of ANBU, but I chose to guard Sasuke-sama for personal reasons. Now annoy me further and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"No," Sasuke said,"You know what happened last time," then he faced to Sakura," Don't think I'm saving you because I like you. I'm just trying to make sure that my fiancee

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," Naru bowed, and put her katana away. She jumped back to Sasuke's side. Sakura was scared/shocked beyond belief. Shikamaru thought that Naru was troublesome, Kiba thought she was a show-off, Hinata was the definition of fear, and Iruka was sweating waterfalls.

"N-now, now. Let's get along, shall we?" Iruka asked-almost pleading. Shikamaru sighed. This was going to be a troublesome year.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) If I said he was fat, I'd be killed in my sleep.

**Hisuka: There. The fruits of my labor after a long time of not updating. Mua ha ha ha.**

**Sojiro: This is NARUTO, not RUROUNI KENSHIN. Why am I here?!**

**Hisuka: You are my helper, baka.**

**Sojiro: Oh, really? –sweatdrops-**

**Hisuka: Yes, anyways, I read a whole bunchies of fanfics about Kyuu-chan being innocent of attacking Konoha, and, yes, even though I know that Arashi-sama became the leader of the Akatsuki, I just wanted Naruto not to be hated or anything.**

**Naruto, Kyuubi, Arashi: A-choo!**

**Hisuka: Anyways, here are Naru's stats.**

_**Name: Uchiha Kazama Naru(Naruto)**_

_**Skills: cooking, painting, crossdressing(XD), killing(Oo;), cleaning, feminine arts.**_

_**Arsenal: Over 1000 jutsu**_

**_Likes: Happy Sasuke, cooking, cleaning, crossdressing, creating new jutsu_**

**_Dislikes: Fangirl of Sasuke(I swear, who wouldn't?!), Unhappy Sasuke_**

**_Weapon: Hidden katana: Hikari no Shi (Light of Death)_**

**_Dream: "To kill a certain man, and a certain snake. To help revive my master's clan. To follow my master; protect him and serve as the ultimate defence and offense."_**


End file.
